


BORED! BORED! BORED!

by duod



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Smauglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/pseuds/duod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mountain had it coming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	BORED! BORED! BORED!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Art by duod (me), orginally posted [**here**](http://duod.tumblr.com/post/63820430703/a-little-gift-for-a-friend-from-ao3)


End file.
